The present invention relates to devices for dispensing, delivery, infusing or administering substances, and to methods of making and using such devices. More particularly, it relates to an insertion head for medical or pharmaceutical applications or uses which may be positioned on organic tissue, e.g. human skin, and comprises a puncturing device which penetrates the tissue when or after the insertion head has been positioned on the tissue. The insertion head may, in particular, be a component of an infusion set for administration of a medicament.
Such an insertion head is known from DE 198 21 723 C1. The insertion head comprises a housing, a flexible cannula which projects or extends from an underside of the housing and a puncturing needle which serves for positioning the flexible cannula subcutaneously in the tissue of a patient. For inserting into the tissue, the puncturing needle projects through the cannula and the cannula closely surrounds the puncturing needle. To protect a user of the insertion head from puncturing injuries, a needle protector is releasably fastened to the housing, extending or projecting from the housing and enclosing the cannula and the puncturing needle. The puncturing needle projecting from the underside of the insertion head with the surrounding cannula and, in particular, also the needle protector considerably increase the volume of the insertion head and thereby also the packaging thereof.